


Basic Space [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Untouched, Emotional Sex, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neither Does The Podficcer, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Xenophilia, eddie brock is a monsterfucker, masturbation???, not mpreg, references to cannibalism and gore, sorry people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The cellular union of Eddie Brock and Venom is not without consequences.Alternatively, Eddie goes into heat (or some alien equivalent of it). It's Venom's fault."The need unfurls inside of him—doubled but easier to bear now that it is shared. He understands what must be done, has always known. It is as basic and primitive as breathing."





	Basic Space [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Basic Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277465) by [Crouching Queer (Subarucomet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarucomet/pseuds/Crouching%20Queer). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Venom/Basic%20Space.mp3) | 29:41 | 20.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Venom/Basic%20Space.m4b) | 29:41 | 28.4 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Basic Space_ by The xx

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
